


over your head

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Past Lives, Promises, SwanQueen love, love is love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This is the second part to my tumblr prompts seriesSee beginning notes for the tumblr prompt





	over your head

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt: Emma overhears people talking badly about Regina, and she punches a wall because of how angry it makes her.

"Regina!?" Emma shouted, bursting into the home she shared with her girlfriend and son. Emma ran up the stairs, seeing Henry's door a jar, she barged in "Kid!"

 

"Hey... mom? are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Emma replied, biting back the pain, pushing his questions aside

 

"Where's your mom?" 

 

Henry frowned at his blonde mother before pointing upstairs "I think she's in the shower, uh Ma you sure you're okay?"

 

Emma simply smiled, walking over to her 15 year old son who was sitting on his bed playing with, whatever game thing that was in trend today and kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm fine, Kid. I promise, I need go find your Mom, you said she was in the shower?"

 

Henry nods his head thinking nothing more of the conversation and going back to playing his game.

 

Emma quickly ran up the stairs to the floor on which the bathroom was situated. The blonde heard the water running as she arrived at the bathroom door, along with Regina singing at the top of her lungs.  
Soft lips are open  
them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
you’re dying...

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle. Her girlfriend had decided this song to sing in the shower out of everything?

 

You  
Your sex is on fireeeeeeeee  
Regina sung as loud as humanly possible

 

Emma knocked on the door "Ah shit" she tried to say in a whisper 

 

"Emma is that you?" Regina called out, stopping her not so tuneful singing

 

"Yeah... yeah it's me, I need you"

 

Emma heard the door being unlock and opens it. The blonde walked in and closed the door carefully behind her, looking over at the brunette who poped her head around the shower curtain."Want to join me?" Regina smirked with a nose wiggle.

 

"Maybe later" Emma had her back up against the bathroom door and she slid her way down until she was sitting firmly on the floor, pulling her knees tight into her chest.

 

"Emma?" Regina frowned, concern showing on her face

 

Emma just held her left hand out in front of her, placing it as gently as possible on her knee wincing as she did so.

 

"Emma? Miss. Swan, what did you do this time?" Regina questioned as she jumped out the shower in a hurry, not even bothering to grab a towel. The mayor quickly ran to Emma’s side and sat down beside her holding Emma’s hand in her both of hers.

 

"OUCH!!" Emma yelped.

 

"You broke your hand again didn’t you, dear?" Regina looked at her girlfriend displeasingly

 

"Maybe" Emma felt so stupid, the amount of times she had broken her hand defending her queen, and after last time she had promised Regina she wouldn’t get mad and go crazy again. Yet here she was sitting on the bathroom floor in front of a naked Regina with another broken hand.

 

"Nu-Uh. Don't you dare look away from me! How the hell did this happen Emma?"

 

The blonde refused to answer but you could hear her a wincing coming from her because of the pain in her hand. 

 

Regina just frowned at girlfriend who quite frankly looked like a complete and utter mess, a very swollen and obvious broken hand.

 

"Come here my idiot" Regina held onto Emma's bloodied up hand as gently as she could (although at this pointed Regina wanted to hold her hand hard maybe give it a little squeeze, it would serve her right from after getting hurt again, especially when she had promised that she wouldn’t) frowning as she hovered her magic over Emma's broken hand.

 

"There we go, all fixed" Regina smiled, still a little frustrated, she would be talking to Emma bout what happened she wasn’t going to let her girlfriend pretend 

 

Emma made a fist a couple of times to make sure it no longer hurt and it was in fact fixed, not that Regina ever screwed that sort of thing up. Ever.

 

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Regina questioned with a firm voice as she stood up to grab a towel, Regina wrapped the towel around herself, looking down at Emma who was still on the floor. Trembling.

 

"Well dear?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow

 

"It doesn't matter" Emma whispered, avoiding eye contact with the standing brunette.

 

"Doesn't matter? Doesn’t matter? Emma you're shaking and the only reason you would ever be in this much of a state is because someone has Said something about someone you care for" Regina paused for a moment "Babe please tell me what happened..."

 

Emma took a very deep breath; she didn’t really want to tell Regina what she’d done... again or even tell her the reasoning for that matter but she also knew Regina wasn’t one to back down. She would have the answers she wanted, even if it took her all year.

 

"Fine, I overheard some people talking; it was either their faces or the wall. I chose the wall"

 

"They were speaking about me weren’t they?” A thick silence filled the air for only a moment “Emma..." Regina warned

 

Emma glared at Regina who was now sitting beside the blonde with her back against the door and holding onto Emma's hands.

 

"How?" Emma sighed 

 

Regina couldn’t help but give a chortle, before caressing the side of Emma’s face with her knuckled "Because the only reason you would be this angry is if it was about me or Henry and no one hates Henry... so that leaves me dear. Emma I wish you didn't get so hurt by this, by them... all because of me"

 

"Hey!" Emma grabbed Regina’s face, holding it between her hands as gently as she could, whilst looking directly into her beautiful dark eyes. "This is. Not. Your. Fault. I'm an idiot okay? You know that I do things without-"

 

"Thinking?" Regina snapped up quickly.

 

"Yes thank you for that." Emma smiled as she let her head fall down onto Regina's lap; Emma felt the loving touch of the prim and proper mayor stroking the side of her face.

 

"Em, listen to me... The fact is I did some... terrible, some awful things as the Evil Queen, in some ways I still blame Snow, however I think I’ve given her enough trouble for one life time don’t you? I've found a way to forgive her because, at the end of the day she was just a child and I think everything I've put her through, she has learnt her lesson all actions have consequences. Look there’s no sugar coating what I did, I ruined so many people’s lives, I ruined families and not just you're moms. I gave the order to slaughter villages and villages of people, thousands even millions died at my hands. I don’t even know how many people died because of me. People are going to continue to speak of what I did as queen..." Regina paused, with a tremble now in her voice. "I hate having to live with what I did, I do, But my dear Emma, I learned to live with it, after all, it is all I can do... However you and Henry living with what I did? That's more pain than I was prepared for. So, please, please promise me you'll at least just try and let what they say go over your head because I don't want you coming home, with anymore broken bones."

 

Emma looked lovingly at Regina who now had tears falling fast from her beautiful brown eyes, Emma quickly jumped up to a kneeling position in front of her girlfriend. Emma took the brunette’s chin into the crook of her hand "Look at me sweetie, I know I’m such an idiot, your idiot, I am sorry though. I promise you I'll try and ignore the comments, it’s just..." Emma paused as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes body and held onto her as tight as she could without squeezing her to death "I just...Gina I just hate it when people are so nasty about the woman I am in love with, more so when it’s behind your back.”

 

There was an automatic silence that filled thick in the air, so much so you'd hear a pin drop and an echo would bounce of the walls.

 

Emma pulled herself away from her girlfriend "I love you Regina.” 

 

The distance between the two women closed, as each wore the same smile before their lips met, the touch was small and gentle at first, but as their lips moved more solidly against each other the sensation intensified, a small moan escaped the blonde’s lip which in turn made Regina do the same.


End file.
